The Second Generation
by PotterWings333
Summary: "I...uh...I was just...um...admiring your shoulder blades!" stuttered James "Admiring my shoulder blades?" Alice repeated slowly. Basically just a bunch of One-shots/Drabbles. Feel free to provide suggestion or requests!
1. Cupid

**A/N Here is my first drabble, please enjoy! Also, all of these characters are from the Next Gen.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Prompt: Cupid<br>Characters: James II, Alice II, Fred II, and Louis  
>Word Count: 100<br>Pairings: James/Alice

* * *

><p>Alice Longbottom leaned over her parchment as she finished writing her essay. She stopped suddenly, feeling someone breathing down her neck.<p>

Spinning around quickly, Alice was relieved to only find James Potter.

"James! What are doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

James froze on the spot before sputtering out, "I...uh...I was just...um...admiring your shoulder blades!"

"Admiring my shoulder blades?" Alice repeated slowly.

James nodded.

"Yeah, they're...uh...quite nice."

"Thanks, I think. You have nice shoulder blades too," Alice said walking away confused.

"Poor James… Struck by Cupid's arrow," Freddie whispered to his cousin Louis, watching the scene from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think!<br>**

**NO FLAMES! Kind, Constructive Criticism Accepted!  
><strong>


	2. Wall

**Review Thanks: misty-mornings, The Invisible Girl-That Girl, The Glorified Book Thief**

****Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter****

* * *

><p>Prompt: Wall<br>Characters: Louis and Teddy  
>Word Count:153 (I tried getting it down to 100 but I gave up...)<br>Pairings: N/A

* * *

><p>"Alright Louis, you ready?" Teddy asked.<p>

"Ready!"

"Great, first step is to ready yourself and your."

Louis scooted the cart over; lining it up with the brick wall Uncle Charlie had conjured up for them.  
>"Next, you need to tuck in your elbows!"<p>

"Got it!" Louis squished his arms to his sides

"Bend your knees!"

"Okay!" The blond sank low to the ground.

"Most importantly don't forget your goggles!" Teddy announced, slipping a pair of aviator goggles over Louis's head.

"Ted, you sure this is how to do it?" asked Louis, feeling quite silly. He could feel the goggles slowly slipping down his face.

"Louis, if you want to be prepared to go to Hogwarts then you must do exactly as I say!" Teddy insisted.

"Fine..."

"Now, the final step is to run straight into that wall!" Teddy said gripping Louis's shoulders and pointing straight into the heart of the bricks.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think!<br>**

**NO FLAMES! Kind, Constructive Criticism Accepted!**


	3. Fly

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Fly<br>Characters: Rose and Scorpius  
>Word Count: 100<br>Pairings: Rose/Scorpius

* * *

><p>"What if I fall?"<p>

"Then I'll catch you"

"Well, what if you don't!"

"Rose, I will do everything in my power to catch you if you fall"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Alright," Rose Weasley slowing lifted off the ground, clutching her broom handle tightly, "I'm doing it! Scorpius! I'm doing- AHH!"

"Rose!"

Scorpius, who had been on the ground watching, was now diving into to the air just barley catching the red head. They both tumbled to the ground. The two friends lay in the grass, still clutching onto each other until the boy spoke,

"See, told you I would catch you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think! <strong>

**NO FLAMES! Kind, Constructive Criticism are Welcomed!**


	4. Lipstick

****Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter****

* * *

><p>Prompt: Lipstick<br>Characters: Lily II, Ginny, James II  
>Word Count:100<br>Pairings: N/A

* * *

><p>The sun was rising over Godric's Hallow and there were very few people up in the Potter Manor.<p>

"Mummy! Mummy! Look! I'm all pretty now! Just like you!"

Ginny Potter turned around to see her youngest and only daughter's face covered in her bright red lipstick.

"Oh my Lily, you do look pretty, don't you" Ginny chuckled, but the moment was quickly interrupted.

"LILY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" James came running down the stairs in his P.J bottoms. His face was also covered in lipstick, only James didn't look too happy about it.

"I made James look pretty too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think!<br>**

**NO FLAMES! Kind, Constructive Criticism Accepted!**


	5. Taste

****Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter****

* * *

><p>Prompt: Taste<br>Characters: Victoire and Teddy  
>Word Count:100<br>Pairings: Victoire/Teddy

* * *

><p>Teddy sat at the Gryffindor table, scowling at the blue lollipop in his hand when the eldest Weasley strolled into the Great Hall and sat down next to Teddy. Her eye brows drew together in confusion as the turquoise boy continued to stare angrily at the stick of candy.<p>

"Teddy, why are you glaring at that lollipop," Victoire questioned.

Teddy gave a frustrated sigh, "It tastes funny!"

"It tastes….funny?"

Teddy nodded, "Yes, the taste is all wrong! I can't explain it, but it's wrong!"

Victoire rolled her eyes. She leaned over, licked Teddy's lollipop and shrugged, "Tastes fine to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks to those who reveiwed and followed this story. <strong>

**Please Review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>

**NO FLAMES! Kind, Constructive Criticism Accepted!**


	6. Invisible

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Invisible<br>Characters: Lucy and Nigel (OC)  
>Word Count: 183 (I didn't feel like shortening it...)<br>Pairings: Lucy/Nigel

* * *

><p>Lucy Weasley was one of the many Weasleys, number eight out of twelve grandchildren to be exact. Lucy wasn't the oldest, or the youngest, or the trouble maker, or incredibly smart, or pretty, or special in anyway. Lucy was a Hufflepuff. Lucy was invisible.<p>

As she entered the Great Hall, she separated ways with her confident, beautiful cousin Roxanne who her way towards the Gryffindor table, which was full of cousins and family friends. Lucy made her way over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down at the end, near two girls who she shared her dorm room with (who she was too shy to talk to).

Lucy adjusted her glasses and twiddled her thumbs quietly as she waited for dinner to appear.

"Excuse me," Lucy glanced up to see a boy, who had been sorted into Hufflepuff yesterday (just like herself); who was smiled warmly at her, "Is this seat taken?"

Lucy stared for a moment before shaking her head and scooting over to make room. The chestnut haired boy sat down next to her.

"I'm Nigel Scott. You're Lucy Weasley, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think! I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes...<br>**

**NO FLAMES! Kind, Constructive Criticism Accepted!**


	7. Bathroom

****Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter****

* * *

><p>Prompt: Bathroom<br>Characters: Fred II, Roxanne, George, Angela  
>Word Count:100<br>Pairings: N/A

* * *

><p>Freddie was on an important mission. So important in fact, that if he didn't accomplish it, his bladder might explode!<p>

"Fred will you play dolls with me? I'll be Gracie, you can be Ally, but if you want to be-"

"Not right now Roxy! I'm busy" the boy said as he continued his journey.

"Freddie!" the boy groaned as he came to a stop, "Remember to clean your room before tomorrow and after-"

"Sure dad! You bet!" Freddie interrupted, brushing him off. He was almost there! His goal was in sight…

"Fredrick!"

"MERLIN! I JUST NEED TO USE THE LOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks to those who reviewed and followed this story. <strong>

**Please Review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>

**NO FLAMES! Kind, Constructive Criticism Accepted!**


	8. Prison

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Prison<br>Characters: James and Albus  
>Word Count: 115<br>Pairings: N/A

* * *

><p>"James! James!" shouted a frantic voice. James turned around and saw his younger brother running towards him.<p>

"What's wrong Albus?" James asked.

"I b-b-broke mummy and d-daddy's lamp and now they're gonna' send me to p-p-prison!" Albus cried.

"What!?"

"Uncle George said that parents will send their kids to Azkaban if they're naughty! I don't wanna go to Azkaban! It's scary!" Albus was bawling now.

James walked up to Albus and embraced him in a hug, "Don't worry, I'll protect you!"

Albus sniffled, "You will?"

James nodded; he looked around the kitchen until his gaze fell upon his mother's favorite glass figurine. He walked over, picked it up, and let it fall to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think!<br>**

**NO FLAMES! Kind, Constructive Criticism Accepted!**


End file.
